Te extrané (fresas y Menta)
by SuzzelDiaz
Summary: Hola este es mi primer shot, estoy encantada con el Dramione, es una historia de amor, pero también de desamor, Ron no es el marido perfecto pero tampoco Astoria, Hermione y Draco tienen historia, una historia que se hace presente, Fresas y Menta una combinación exquisita que nos permitirá saber que después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma


Nota: es mi primer one-shot, espero lo disfruten, va con dedicación para mí amiga Gizze y para FoS que los quiero mucho, gracias amigos, bueno sin más aquí les dejó mi historia, por cierto tiene algo de leemon

Hoy es el día, mi princesita irá a Hogwarts, y podré verlo, no es que no la halla visto, la semana pasas nos encontramos en el callejón Diagon, pero como siempre Astoria iba prendida de su brazo, y no puede acercame a saludar

Hoy es el día, Scorp irá a Hogwarts, igual que su hija Rose, quisiera acercarme a ella y saludarla, nunca conocí sentimento tal como el amor que siempre le he profesado, ese amor que no se compara con nada

Ambos miraban con espectativa el día, pues podrían esta por un momento en el mismo lugar, cosa que nunca sucedió en la época del colegio, había tantas cosas que nunca se dijeron, besos que no se dieron, abrazos que esperaron pero nunca fueron correspondidos, aún así no podían estar juntos sus respectivas parejas no lo permitían, se debían a ellas y a las familias que habían formado.

La estación King Cross estaba a reventar como de costumbre, con la única diferencia que cientos de magos se dirigían a la plataforma 9 3/4 para dirigirse al mejor colegio de magia y hechicería, ya en ella se encontraban todos, pero sobresalían tres familia, la primera conformada por Harry y Ginny Potter, con sus hijos James Sirius, Álbus Severus Y la pequeña Lily, una familia más pequeña conformada por un guapo Draco y Astoria Malfoy, junto a un niño rubio muy parecido a su padre Scorpius, con esa altivez que los caracteriza, Y junto a los Potter estaba Hermione y Ron Weasley con sus hijos Rose y Hugo, llamados así por los desaparecidos Granger, había muchos sentimientos encontrados, ya que los primogénitos era enviados por primera vez a Hogwarts, a los más pequeños todavía les faltaba un par de años, así que Hermione tenía un sentimiento de melancolía al ver partir a su princesita, Ron ajeno a estos sentimientos se sentía orgulloso, pues Rose había heredado la inteligencia de su madre, hizo caso omiso a los sentimientos de la madre, ignorandolos por completo

Draco por su parte despedía a su primogénito, que se sentía muy nervioso, agacho la cabeza para susurrarle al oído -" todo estará bien"-, justo cuando levantó la mirada chocó con los ojos de la castaña, ella los tenía llorosos, le sonrió y él le contestó con el mismo gesto, Astoria vió todo sin decir una palabra, ellos no podían dejar de verse, hasta que el silbato del tren los sacó de su sueño, era hora de partir.

Hermione beso a Rose, animandóla a seguir su camino, pero lloraba a mares

-ya mujer, la verás en navidad, deja de llorar-

Ella volteo y con un gesto amable golpeó el hombro de su esposo

-nunca entenderás lo que siento-

Él volteo la cara para decirle a su amigo  
-estas mujeres y su sentimientos-

-Ron nunca cambias, no comprendes que para ellas alejarse de sus hijos es difícil- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza

-Va- contestó con fastidió el pelirojo

El tren se alejó llevando consigo muchos sueños, ilusiones y aventuras; Hermione seguía sumida en sus sentimientos, su pequeñita estaba creciendo, era duro para ella dejarla ir pero era necesario, Ginny se acerco para cosolarla y por qué no, para sacar algunas lágrimas conenidas por la partida de James, cuando por fin pudieron controlar las lágrimas se separaron viéndose fijamente, las dos soltaron unas risitas, Harry abrazo con ternura a su esposa depositando un beso en los labios.

-Estará bien, ahora le toca a él aprender y vivir nuevas experiencias, tranquila, todavía tenemos a quienes cuidar por un tiempo- la pareja volteo a ver a sus hijos menores jugando con su primo Hugo, Ginny se sintió recofortada

Pero Hermione limpio con premura su cara, Ron seguía sin entender por qué si esposa se comportaba de tal manera

-Ya calmate, estará bien- fue lo único que atinó a decir, cosa que molestó a la castaña, más no dijo nada

Astoria dio media vuelta y dijo -te espero en la casa, nos vemos al rato- y sin más se fue

Draco miraba con atención a Hermione, alcazo a ver y escuchar la escena del matrimonio, no entendió ¿como ni porque? Sentía tanta rabia con Ron por la total indiferencia que mostraba ante su esposa, lo único que quería es poder acercarse y consolarla, pero eso era totalmente loco, no podía acercarse; Hermione lo vio, vio su intención de acercarse, sus ojos la miraban con aprensión, cautivando a la castaña, dandole una idea

-Ron nos vemos al rato en casa, Harry, Ginny nos veremos luego, Ron- dijo mirando con enojo a su esposo- cuida de Hugo, necesitó arreglar algo-

-¿pero?, ... A ¿donde vas?- contestó confundido, pero Hermione ya no estaba a su lado

Harry y Ginny se miraron extrañados, pero era algo comprensible después de la forma en que Ron trato a Hermione

La castaña salió deprisa de la estación, con un rubio siguiendole los pasos, ella lo sabía, lo sentía, sentía su mirada, camino por las transitadas calles de Londres, caminando con rápidez, llevaba puesta una falda entallada negra zapatos altos negros y una blusa blanca con finas líneas negras, haciendo que se viera muy estilizada, Draco por su parte llevaba un traje gris obscuro, con camisa blanca; la chica dio una vuelta metiéndose a un callejón, Draco la siguió pero al girar en el callejón no la encontró, de pronto unas manos frías lo tomaron por sorpresa

-¿por qué me sigues?, desde la estación me mirabas con atención, ¿que pretendes?- dijo una voz acompasada

-yo..., no sé por donde empezar- contestó dudoso

-¿por qué hasta ahora, por qué no antes, nos debemos a otros?-

-lo sé, pero no sabía cómo... Siempre te he...-

La castaña se colocó frente a él y lo atrajo con sus manos fundiendose en un abrazo, él quedó mudo ante esta acción, y sólo pudo responder el abrazo con ternura

-sabes yo también... Te-

Pero fue interrumida por un beso, ese beso que siempre estuvo, con una pasión tal que a los dos los tomó por sorpresa, ambos se separaron con un leve sonrojo

-¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- preguntó la castaña

-por qué no sabía cómo-

-¿y ahora que hacemos?-

-no lo sé, ...- Draco pensó por un momento luego preguntó- ¿quieres comer?- encogiendo los hombros

-si, estaría bien comer algo- dijo en un suspiro

Caminaron hasta llegar a un restaurante muggle muy elegante, comieron poco, pues la platica era más amena, hablaron sobre las situaciones a las que se enfrentaron después del colegio, como conoció Draco a su ahora esposa, pero él comentó que no era del todo feliz, añadiendo que le había sido infiel varias ocasiones, pero que nunca había pretendido hacerle daño, ahora ella era más fría y distante con él y estaban pensando en separarse, Hermione por su parte le confesó, que fue más por. Costumbre que se quedó al lado de su esposo Ron, pero que había un vacío en su corazón, pues a quien en realidad amaba era a él, a Draco, él correspondió con un beso

-Yo también te he amado en secreto-confesó el rubio

Los besos se fueron intensificando, conforme salieron del restaurante caminaron tomados de la mano, sonriendo como nunca, no había problema en el mundo muggle no había quien los reconociera, llegaron hasta un hotel, se registraron, con esos nervios que se siente la primera vez que vas a tener relaciones, apesar de no ser así, pero los dos se alegraron, por fin consumarían su amor secreto.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación, besandose con frenesí, Hermione le quitó el saco a Draco, él por su parte comenzó a désabotonarle la camisa, las manos se confundian recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo reconociéndose, poco a poco las prendas fueron saliendo, hasta quedar los dos completamente desnudos, el paso del tiempo era evidente, más en el cuerpo de Hermione que tenía el vientre un poco marcado por sus embarazos, se miró al espejo un poco sonrojada, pero Draco la abrazo por la espalda dándole besos en esta, ella le acarició tiernamente el cabello

-Eres hermosa, lo más bello que nunca vi, ¿por qué te apenas?-

Ella se maldijo, "Por Merlín, ¿como pudo darse cuenta" - es que... Ya no soy la de antes-

-No, eres más bella-

La tomó por la cintura y la llevó hasta la cama, la recosto con cuidado, admirando con más ímpetud su cuerpo, ella miraba asombrada el cuerpo de él, tan atlético apesar de los años, ligeramente algo más embarnesido

Abrió las piernas de ella situándose justo en medio, acariciandole los muslos acarició con suavidad su clítoris haciendo que gimiera de placer, introdujo un dedo, y ella grito, besó con tranquilidad sus muslos, hasta llegar a su centro y darle placer con la boca, ella estaba bastante éxitada, él lo sabía, así que poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro en su vagina, la cual están muy húmeda, dándole a los dos el más grande placer, algo que nunca sintieron con sus parejas. Él metió lo más profundo su miembro haciendo que Hermione gritará con más fuerza, pero cadavez lo hacía más rápido, sin pensarlo ella tomó con fuerza su espalda dejando la marca de sus uñas, pero no bajaba el ritmo así que lo miró fijamente, tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo beso, diciéndole al oído después

-Más despacio o llegarás pronto, y quiero disfrutarte por más tiempo- él se detuvo por un momento, pero ella muy hábilmente hizo que giraran sus cuerpos quedando sobre él, moviendo las caderas e introduciendo más su miembro en ella, eso a él le encantó acarició sus senos, se levantó un poco y mordió uno de ellos dejando una marca. Poco a poco los dos fueron llegando al clímax, ella antes que él, satisfechos, felices, plenos y sobre todo exaustos

Por fin dejaron llevarse por el corazón, la conciencia se quedó anulada justo en el momento en que se abrazaron en aquel callejón, las horas transcurrieron, complementandose el uno a otro, los dos quedaron boca arriba respirando agitadamente

-Gracias, gracias por esto, no sabes cuanto tiempo lo estuve esperando, es completamente perfecto- dijo Draco, poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hermione

-Gracias a ti- le dijo acariciando el cabello del rubio

Pero todo tenía que terminar, ninguno de los dos pudo ver que el tiempo se había ido más de lo que esperaban, tenían que regresar a sus hogares

La noche había caído, las estrellas se dejaban ver en el cielo junto a una luna llena en todo su explendor, caminaron por la avenida que no están tan transitada, al final se despidieron, con un efusivo beso, ninguno de los dos podían dejarse, no ahora, no después de hacer el amor, pero era necesario, no quedaron en verse después, sólo el tiempo diría cuando.

Draco llegó a la mansión Malfoy, le sorprendió ver la luz de la estancia encendida, pero sólo un poco, sabía que no auguraba nada bueno, cuando entró en el recibidor habían varios baúles y maletas, negó con la cabeza, resignado entró a la estancia cabizbajo

-No quería irme como una ladrona, me voy Malfoy, te dije que era la última vez que te pasaba una infidelidad, ve la hora, en tu trabajo me dijeron que no regresaste, además hueles a ella- aspiro con profundidad- fresas

"Maldita sea" se maldijo mentalmente Draco

-así que sólo quería esperarte para despedirme, sólo nos veremos para lo necesario, bueno ... Adiós Draco-

Astoria lloraba con mucha nostalgia, pero era más grande su orgullo así que salió de la mansión con todas sus cosas, mientras tanto Draco meditaba la situación, "nunca pensé que fuera tan tarde, maldita sea las dos, no preevine la hora, pero ya lo sabía, tarde o temprano ella se iría, así que mejor ahora, yo tuve la culpa desde un inicio, por no ser sincero, nunca fui un buen esposo, amante pero principalmente amigo, deseaba tanto olvidar a Hermione que nunca me dí cuenta cuanto daño le hacía, pero ahora ella se fue, ya nada me ata. . . Nada me ata "

Salió rápido de la mansión, sabía donde buscarla, por mucho tiempo imagino raptarla, huir los dos juntos, escapar pero nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo, una idea tonta se repetía, una y otra vez, pero ahora no sonaba tan tonta, o al menos no ahora.

Mientras tanto en una pequeña casa, en un barrio muggle una muy alegre mujer llegaba a su hogar, notó que en la sala la luz estaba encendida, en el ventanal podía ver la figura de su esposo viendo la televisión y fumando, negó con la cabeza, otravez fumando, no tenía ni idea de la hora que era, mucho menos de lo malhumorado que estaba Ron. Abrió despacio la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido, dejó las llaves en la mesita del recibidor, se decidió subir las escaleras, pero una voz fría la hizo detenerse

-¿Dónde haz estado?, trate de buscarte pero fue imposible-

-Fui por ahí, y baja la voz que despertarás a Hugo-

-Él no está se fue con Harry y Ginny, mañana lo traerán-

-ok, entonces me voy a descansar, hasta mañana- subió apenas unos escalones y sintió las manos de Ron sobre sus brazos -sueltáme me haces daño -

-¡Ya viste la hora, ¿donde estabas?- respiro ondo - más bien con quien, hueles a. . . Menta!- por un momento sus ojos se inundaron de dolor, ella no podía haberlo engañado, pero muy pronto sus ojos se llenaron de odio, un odio y furia que nunca en la vida sintió cegado por los celos, tiro fuerte de sus brazos, haciendo que bruscamente bajara unos cuantos escalones

-Basta me lástimas Ron- dijo entre lágrimas

Pero había tirado de más soltando unos cuantos botones de su camisa, dejando ver la marca que tenía en su pecho, justo donde Draco la mordió, Ron se molestó aún más

-¡Lo sabía!- grito con furia-¿Quién es?, dilo ya, maldita puta, ¿Con quien te haz revolcado?-

Hermione entre cerró los ojos, no podía creer como la había llamado, pero presa de los nervios comenzó a reírse

-maldita- y sin más Ron abofeteó a Hermione haciendo que callará

-¡No logras entender, nunca te he amado, y tal vez nunca lo haré, mi corazón hace muchos años le pertenece a otro, ahora dejame ir, no tengo nada que hacer aquí contigo, mucho menos cuando estuve con él!- escupió la verdad Hermione

-¡¿pero Quién es?!, exijó saberlo-

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-

-Ese maldito, lo ha tenido todo y ahora tú, ¿por qué?-

-No lo sé Ron, es algo más fuerte que otro sentimiento nisiquiera yo puedo entenderlo-

Pero Ron cegado por los celos sacó su varita y apuntó a su esposa, ella retrocedió unos pasos

-¿que haces Ron?- sus ojos reflejaban terror,- baja la varita-

-maldita puta, tenía que ser él presisamente él . . . 'cruciatus' -

Inmediatemente Hermione cayó al suelo retorciendose del dolor, gritaba mucho, pues era insoportable el hechizo, se sintió desfallecer, él estruendo de un bombarda la hizo recobrar el sentido, miró hacia la puerta ya en ruinas, y ahí estaba él, él con su porte de caballero

-'expeliarmus' - Ron salió despedido, chocó contra el barandal de la escalera, rompiendo unos cuantos barrotes, Draco se agacho para ver checar como estaba Hermione -¿te encuentras bien?-

-si gracias, ayudame a levantar- pero estaba muy débil, le costó trabajo mantenerse de pie, pasó su brazo por los hombros del rubio, nunca notaron que Ron estaba de pie observándolos

-avada- apuntó con la varita muy decidido, la más expuesta era Hermione, una luz verde inundó la habitación

Tres meses después

-siento mucho lo que pasó, nunca creí que Hermione sería capaz de eso- decía Harry muy trizte

-lo sé ahora el problema será como decírselos a los niños, Hugo esta muy trizte y Rose esta muy enojada no quizo venir al funeral, y pidió quedarse en Hogwarts para Navidad, pero la más afectada es mi mamá, perder a mi hermano a sido muy duro- comentaba Ginny

-las investigaciones están por concluir, parece que fue en defensa propia, Malfoy confesó haberlo hecho, pero se descubrió que fue Hermione, tenía el roce de la maldición en el brazo, los dos están por quedar libres-

-nada de esto hubiera pasado si ellos hubieran sido sinceros-

-ya amor, no te enojes, sabes que no te hará bien-

Mientras en el ministerio

-señora Hermione Weasley, se ha comprobado que usted convocó un hechizo protector que hizo que la maldición avada kedavra rebotará encontra de su agresor, así que este tribunal la deja en libertad-

-señor Draco Malfoy, usted también queda en libertad, ya que su testimonio sólo cubría a la señora Hermione Weasley, sin más por el momento a los dos se les retira el cargo por el asesinato del señor Ron Weasley y quedan en completa libertad-

La pareja se miró fijamente, los sentimientos estaba a flor de piel, Hermione comenzó a llorar, Draco se acerco y la abrazo

-tranquila ya pasó todo- salieron juntos, a cada paso que daban la gente los miraba con curiosiadad, algunos hablaban en tono bajo sin dejar de mirarlos, ambos se sentían muy incómodos

Ella llegó a su casa, todo el recibidor quedó destruido, mucha nostalgia, mucho dolor había en su corazón  
Tomó en sus manos un retrato donde los dos están juntos el día de su boda

Pensó "Perdoname Ron, debí ser sincera con mis sentimientos, la verdad es que siempre estuve enamorada de Draco, apesar de todo lo que me hizo y nos hizo cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts, pero lo que no sabes, es que cuando le encommendaron la tarea de matar a Dumbledor, lo encontré muy trizte pues el no quería matar a nadie, estaba bastante confundido yo me acerqué sin ninguna intención más que el de ayudar, pero poco a poco me fui enamorando de él, al final sabíamos que nuestros caminos se tenían que separar, así que nos alejamos, no hubo nada, nunca nos dijimos nada, ahora a nuestro encuentro paso todo y yo he perdido todo, te perdí a ti y a mis hijos por igual, Hugo esta muy trizte le harás mucha falta, llora todas la noches según me dijo Harry, no le he podido decir la verdad, pero el día que se enteré será lo peor, Rose esta enojada, no vino a tu funeral, ella conoce la verdad yo misma se la conté en una carta, pero no la veré, prefiere quedarse en el colegio, vendrá sólo en las vacaciones de fin de curso, la entiendo es muy difícil para ella asimilar que yo no fui la mejor esposa. No entiendo cómo fuiste capaz de utilizar ese hechizo, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, no creí que nada te pasaría, pero ya ves, ahora ya no estás, me iré de esta casa, no aguantó tu recuerdo, sólo vine por mis cosas y me iré, lamentó mucho lo que sucedió, mucho, no negaré que pasamos buenos momentos, pero nunca fui feliz, lo siento"

Con un hechizo junto todas sus cosas, la casa quedó vacía, había un baúl con las cosas de Ron, lo hechizo y llegó a la madriguera, otro baúl tenía las fotos de ellos juntos este lo mandó a su cámara en Gringotts, y los demás los mando a una casita hubicada en una playa, camino por Londres, se encaminó hasta la casa de Harry en el valle de Godric, tocó suavemente la puerta, Ginny abrió, la miró despectivamente, pero la invitó a pasar, tomó asiento en la sala

-¡Hugo!- grito Ginny -baja-

Hugo bajo las escaleras, estaba alegre, con un poco de nostalgia en los ojos pero estaba contento, Hermione se reconforto un poco

-¡Mami!- grito el niño y corrió a abrazar a Hermione, inmediatamente comenzó a llorar -¿por qué lloras, sigues trizte por lo de mi papá?-

Ginny miraba molesta la escena, así que Hermione asuntió sólo con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas

-¿nos vamos a ir ya a casa?- preguntó el niño con inocencia

-hijo. . . Nos tendremos que mudar, tengo una linda casita junto al mar-

-haz oído Tía Ginny nos mudaremos al mar- Ginny le sonrió al niño y se alejó  
-ve por tus cosas hijo, es hora de irnos-

-sí mamá- el niño corrió y subió las escaleras, se oían las risas de los niños en la planta alta, Hermione sólo permanenció ahí sentada, justo en ese momento llegó Harry

-hola Hermione, ¿cómo estas?-

Ella sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus penamientos, y sonrió de fingido

-bien Harry, he venido por Hugo-

-no se te olvide que la próxima semana me lo llevaré a la madriguera, a festejar las fiestas de navidad y fin de año-

-No, no se me olvida, yo lo traeré aquí-

-pensé que lo recogería en tu casa-

-no, esa casa la he vendido, me mudaré-

-¿puedo saber a donde?-

-a la playa tío- interrumpió Hugo desde la entrada de la sala- mi mamá y yo nos mudaremos a la playa, será genial, ¿no crees tío?-

-si muy divertido- contestó Harry algo abatido - ¿Él estará contigo?-

-Harry. . . ¿yo?- Hermione estaba muy confundida

-No te preocupes Herm siempre serás mi amiga, sólo quiero que seas feliz- y la abrazo ella respondió el abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos

-gracias Harry-

-¡Ginny ven a despedir a Hugo!- grito Harry

Ginny se acerco hasta donde estaban, Hermione encanto los baúles y éstos aparecieron en su nueva casa, los cuatro salieron a el jardín, Hugo se despidió de sus tíos

-gracias tío Harry, gracias tía Ginny, nos veremos pronto, vámonos má-

-Ginny Harry, gracias por todo, nos vemos después-  
Sin más desaparecieron llegando a su nueva casa, una casa pequeña, hecha de madera, la playa quedaba justo en la parte delantera, no había nada ni nadie al rededor, con excepción de un hombre rubio que los esperaba en la entrada

-mami, ¿quien es él?- preguntó el niño

-soy Draco Malfoy, soy un amigo de tu mamá- y extendió la mano para saludar

-¿mamá?- miró con incredulidad

-Hugo, será mejor que te sientes, necesitamos hablar contigo- dijo Hermione

Pasaron los tres a la sala, una estancia muy cómoda con muebles de madera en su totalidad, una pantalla de plasma enorme, tomaron asiento, Hugo se alejó un poco Hermione trato de abrazarlo pero este de retiro aún más ella comenzó a llorar, Draco la abrazo

-Yo . . . Viviré aquí con ustedes, amo mucho a tu mamá, se que es difícil de entender, por qué apenas tu padre murió, pero quiero que comprendas a tu mamá, ella está muy dolida por la partida de tu papá, y yo . . . La estoy ayudando a salir adelante-

-¿mamá?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos

-Hugo, necesitó que me entiendas, se que es difícil, pero necesitó que comprendas- dijo Hermione

-¡no!, yo sé que mi papá no regresará, pero él, nisiquiera lo conozco-

-nunca tomaré el lugar de tu papá, soy . . .más bien quiero ser tu amigo- comentó Draco

- no lo sé, dejenme pensarlo, ¿puedo ir a nadar?-

-si hijo, ve en lo que yo preparó la comida-

Hugo salió de la casa, caminando cabizbajo; los días pasaron, poco a poco se fueron limando asperezas, Hugo cada vez se veía más animado, Hermione también, Draco de sentía cada vez más tranquilo, pronto llegó el momento de llevar a Hugo con Harry, Draco fue quien lo llevó

-Potter-

-Malfoy-

-Hermione no pudo venir, pero aquí está Hugo, vendré por él cuando tú me digas-

-yo te mandaré una lechuzá, pero posiblemente será el 5 de enero-

-ok yo esperaré- Draco se agacho y se despidió del niño- nos vemos pronto Hugo, portate bien- y revolvió el cabello del niño este comenzó a reír

-si Draco, yo siempre me portó bien- le guiño el ojo y le sacó la lengua, Draco sólo río por el gesto y sin más desapareció

-¿te cae bien?, ¿verdad?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad

-si, es muy divertdido-

-vamos nos esperan-

Las festividades pasaron en la madriguera todo fue felicidad y ruido, en la cena de navidad habían dos lugares vacíos en la mesa, pero trataron de disfrutar las fiestas

En la casa de Hermione no hicieron gran festividad, pues no tenían mucho que festejar, sólo el hecho de que ahora podían estar juntos, amandose como siempre quisieron.

Scorpuis paso las festividades en casa de su madre, amenzando solamente en ir en las vacaciones de verano, algo que le causó gracia a la pareja, en verano todos se reunirían

Hugo regreso a casa, todo volvió a la normalidad o por lo menos trataban que así fuera

Los meses pasaron la familia disfrutaba del tiempo, Draco trabajaba desde la casa, Hermione no quiso regresar a su antiguo trabajo en el ministerio, tenía sólo un pequeño puesto y no iba muy amenudo, Hugo fue educado en casa por su madre, sólo le faltaban unos meses para entrar a Hogwarts, y así pasaron los meses, pronto verían a sus hijos Scorp y Rose, la pareja estaba muy ansiosa por saber cómo sus hijos recibirían la noticia, ellos fueron a recogerlos a la estación, fueron los últimos en bajar

-Rose- corrió a abrazar Hugo a su hermana

-hola Hugo- contestó su hermana, algo cambiada, sus ojos denotaban madurez

Scorpius se acerco a su padre y lo abrazo

-Scorp yo. . .- trato de hablar Draco

-ya pá olvidaló, una sola pregunta ahora ¿si eres feliz?-

-¿cómo que ahora?-

-hay pá, nunca fuiste feliz con mi madre, eso cualquiera lo adivina, pero contésta mi pregunta-

-si lo soy-

-te creo tus ojos nunca irradiaron tanta felicidad como hoy-

-gracias hijo por entender- y se abrazaron  
Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, vio que sus hijos hablaban en secreto, pronto Rose río al igual que Hugo, aún así ella no se acercaba, Rose tomó la iniciativa y algo dudosa camino hasta donde estaba y sin palabras la abrazo, Hermione se sorprendió por el gesto

-Rose. . .-intento explicar

-mamá, no digas nada, todo estuvo bien explicado en tu carta, lamentó todo lo que pasaron, mi padre fue muy tonto al usar ese hechizo, y ve lo que causo, si propia muerte, si lo piensas de una manera más fría, era él o tú, no podría elegir a quien, estas de acuerdo-

-¿pero?, no venísté a su funeral-

-no quería verlo así, me quiero quedar con un buen recuerdo, lo siento má se que tenía que estar, pero no soy tan fuerte-

-lo siento yo más si yo no. . . -

-ya má, mejor vayamos a casa, Hugo dice que es genial-

Todos salieron de la estación, subieron a una camioneta de lujo negra, Draco manejo hasta llegar a la costa

Los chicos se sorprendieron de la casa, era lo más hermosa, sencilla pero muy cómoda  
Las vacaciones fueron muy divertidas sin muchos atercados conm excepción que Rose y Scorp no se llevaban del todo bien, y de vez en vez salían peleando, eso a Hugo le divertía pero para él era mejor no meterse, pronto llegó la hora de regresar al colegio, era tiempo que Hugo también partiera al colegio. Draco y Hermione llevaron a los chicos en la mañana al cementerio a dejar flores en la tumba de Ron, y para que se pudieran despedir

-pá te extraño mucho me haces mucha falta, ojalá estuvieras aquí para ver cómo voy a Hogwarts pero no te preocupes estoy bien, Draco es muy amable conmigo y ama mucho a mamá, nos cuida y somos felices, aunque estaríamos mejor si tú vivieras, nos vemos el próximo año pá- dijo un afligido Hugo

-pá. . . - le costó más trabajo a Rose hablar- Yo también te extraño. . . Extraño poder platicar contigo, extraño tu risa, pero sobre todo extraño tus abrazos, será difícil para mí no tenerte, me haces mucha falta, pero tengo que seguir adelante el próximo año nos veremos-

Era hora de marcharse, Hermione pidió quedarse a solas Draco y los chicos salieron

-Ron, no te imaginas cuanto me arrepiento por lo que pasó, les haces falta a los niños, y también a mi, me hubiera gustado que quedáramos como amigos y no así, pero por Merlín que daría mi vida por traerte de vuelta, por los niños, te veremos el próximo año, no dejaré que los niños te olviden-

Lo que no sabía la castaña es que Molly la había escuchado, cuando se acerco tomó del hombro a Hermione

-Lo sé hija, se como te sientes, pero todo tiene un por qué y aunque me cueste trabajo entenderlo él tomó el camino fácil y tuvo su propio castigo, no te aflijas, no fue tu culpa-  
-Molly yo . . .no se como-

-tranquila hija, se que eres feliz, y los niños también, Draco a demostrado ser un buen amigo para ellos, por eso yo también estoy feliz, cuando gustes los espero en la madriguera, serán bien recibidos, a final de cuentas te quiero como a una hija-

Las dos se despidieron, Molly regreso a la madriguera y Hermione alcanzó a Draco y los chicos que la esperaban para ir a la estación king Cross

Astoria estaba ya esperando en el andén Hermione se apartó para poder despedir a sus hijos, Draco se acerco con Scorp y llegaron con Astoria, sólo se saludaron y Draco los dejó juntos se fue a don Hermione lo esperaba con sus hijos

-cuida mucho a mi mamá- amenazó Hugo, pero aligero después- o te las veras conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa

- sabes que si- contestó alegre

-Draco nos vemos en Navidad- dijo Rose

Ambos subieron al tren Scorp detrás de ellos, los tres buscaron compartimiento, James y Albus llegaron con ellos, sólo la pequeña Lily quedó con sus padres, Ginny la consolaba

- ya hija deja de llorar, él próximo año irás tú-

-pero me voy a aburrir, sin nadie- deciá entre lágrimas

Hermione quería acercarse, pero temía la reacción de Ginny, pero Lily muy inocentemente se acerco

-Tía Hermione puedo ir a tu casa, Hugo me dijo que es muy divertida por qué está en la playa-

-Ginny ¿si tú quieres ella puede ir?- preguntó la castaña

-no, no quiero ser imprudente- contestó la peliroja

-no te preocupes por nosotros no hay ningún problema- dijo Draco- es más puedes pedir unos días en el ministerio y venir ustedes también Harry-

Las dos parejas quedaron de acuerdo y tomaron una breves vacaciones

Hermione se sentía bastante mal desde un mes atrás, pero era lógico estaba esperando, pero no le había dicho nada a Draco, hasta que su salud se vio muy desmejorada

Una mañana Hermione estaba en el baño vomitándo, Draco muy preocupado se acerco

-¿te encuentras bien princesa?-

-no, la verdad, es que estoy embarazada-

Draco se quedó mudo ante la noticia, después muy alegre abrazo a su pareja y la beso

- es la mejor noticia, ahora a cuidarte mucho-

Harry y Ginny felicitaron a la pareja, planearon todo para casarse en Navidad, y así fue en Navidad se casaron a lado de sus hijos Rose, Hugo y Scorpius, con una barriga ya pronunciada pues esperaban gemelos Orión y Andrómeda.

La vida compensaba a la familia Malfoy dándoles la oportunidad de ser felices al fin ent here...


End file.
